


轻松愉快

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 被爱也挺惨的，爱可太沉重了
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	轻松愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型sugar daddy梗，年龄差6岁
> 
> 是白鹤，左右有差，注意避雷

放轻松，白岩说，当然了，我可以解释，因为这是在我家，席梦思是我的，空调被也是我的，经过昨晚我俩变成“睡过了”这样程度的关系，这一点上我觉得还不错，你当时的反应也很可爱——除此之外，现在还有别的问题想要问我吗？

跪坐在他对面的鹤房，距离摔下床垫只有一步之遥，此刻因为极度震惊，连半个标点都憋不出来。

白岩坐得更近些，单边膝盖撑在对方双腿间，弯腰替鹤房扣上胸前的纽扣。

“汐恩，是叫汐恩对吧，”白岩笑眯眯地提问，“说说看想要什么，限量发售的球鞋还是新款游戏机？大学生中间还在流行这些吗？”

但他的一系列举动似乎起到了反作用，鹤房退了又退，几乎缩进床头柜和床板间的缝隙里。

“你你你你我我我我——”

“叫Ruki就行，”白岩啪一下握住了对方在半空胡乱挥舞的手，“这么讲或许显得挺自大的，但考虑到你是表演系在读，不可能不知道我是谁吧？”

“RRRRR——”鹤房惊恐地蹦出一串弹舌音，“真的假的啊，你是Ruki本尊？”

“年纪轻轻忘性这么大嘛，”白岩好脾气地眨眼，“喝断片之后的事不记得就算了，整场庆功宴你总不能从头到尾全无印象吧？”

“开什么玩笑……”鹤房难以置信地瞪圆了眼，“大名鼎鼎的剧作家Ruki不是女的吗？”

“之前在饭桌上也讲了一样的话，”白岩摸着下巴作回忆状，“所以昨晚我不是已经向你证明过，你究竟错得有多离谱了吗？”

压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草说的就是这么回事。白岩话音还没落地，鹤房就两腿一软摔下床铺，脑门结结实实磕在了白岩家镶有水钻的卧室地板上。

鹤房汐恩目前还是影视表演在读的学生，这学期刚开始校外实习，演一个三番五次挑衅男主的暴走族小头目。第一次在校外跟组，鹤房就饱尝了表本文凭不值钱的辛酸，没了师兄师姐照看打点，他只是众多群演中召之即来挥之即去的工具人。片场蹉跎数周，鹤房感觉由内外地沧桑了不少，后来因为一组补拍镜头对戏需求，赶上了剧组杀青。

可惜，本剧群演实在雇得太多，拍起杀青照来一个画幅都装不下，庆功宴有没有自己的份，鹤房心里还是有数的。不过世事难料，就在鹤房捧起强取豪夺来的第三份盒饭往墙根一蹲，等待结算酬劳的时候，一个不太眼熟的场务突然跑过来拦住他，问，鹤房君是吧？先跟我走一趟。

于是，鹤房连剧里的飞机头扮相都来不及卸，就梦游似地坐在了庆功宴现场。同桌的人鹤房一个都不认识，偶尔有过来递酒搭话的，他也只会干巴巴地傻笑。师兄师姐教导过，圈子里人脉至上，但鹤房也不懂得更聪明地social，光知道卖力地跟人碰杯，直到面前那支洋酒在他眼中幻化为有丝分裂的五胞胎。恍惚间他听见有人在议论，那边那个到底是不是Ruki老师？有什么理由过来我们这桌呢？鹤房头晕耳热，一丝残存的意识还想着和人确认，你们在说剧本原作那位Ruki吗？那是我高中就开始追连载的文学偶像，听说是个大美女来的。话说到激动处要站起，脚下却打了趔趄，身体一歪，脑袋就砸到了某个路过男士身上。

白岩举着酒杯来的，结果交杯酒没喝上，反吃了一记铁头功。他本人体格偏瘦，扛住鹤房还是有点吃力，几个导演组的围上来问老师要不要帮忙，七手八脚地要把鹤房架开。白岩从容地笑着摆手，拨开一中闲杂人等说，没关系，像这样主动一点不是挺好的吗。

吉本出版社台柱级别的剧作家Ruki喜欢交往年下的恋人，这点在业内不算什么秘密。近两年由于产出多部热门剧集，白岩身为原作，面对制片团队话语权相当大，不少新人主动寻求与之搭上线的契机。今天的庆功宴就是一例这样的场合，白岩自己也数不清一晚上有多少记得或者不记得脸的男孩子跑来跟他喝酒。艺能界本质是利益交换嘛，白岩觉得很好理解，一段轻松愉快的露水情缘使大家各取所需，他对这种双赢式的结果一向接受良好。

但今晚还真是有些微妙的不同，白岩想，至少这回他有个目标人物，这种情况挺罕见的。剧集开拍期间，白岩只探过一回班，就是那一次他见到了帮身体不适的音频组小姑娘扛收音麦的鹤房，长了张电影学院最喜欢的那种脸，累到满头大汗也还是对谁都笑眯眯的。当时副导演正口若悬河地画饼画到兴头上，发现白岩在走神，顺着他目光一看，随即露出意味深长的表情。

“这不是对我们男二号挺有兴趣的吗，”副导演眉开眼笑道，“所以上次跟你约饭的时候干嘛拒绝人家？”

白岩这才发现资方加塞的男二号不知道什么时候也溜达到了收音区附近，他在心里翻了一串白眼，反问导演，你们音频组最近招新人了？

副导心说没有啊，这时候男二号刚好带着助理走开了，他才看到在那兢兢业业举着麦的鹤房。

“哦，这一个看着眼生，”副导演不以为意，“多半是前两天招的群演。”

白岩看上去心情很好地嗯了一声，又问演员统筹哪去了，现在找他有点事。

场上一遍戏走完的短暂休息时间，统筹抽空把鹤房叫过去核实姓名，末了酸溜溜地跟了句你运气不错。鹤房莫名其妙，问他什么意思。统筹才故作神秘地表示，是喜事啊小朋友，有业界大佬对你青眼有加，今后苟富贵勿相忘。

根据白岩之后了解到的情况，鹤房第一反应除了不大相信以外，竟然表现得有些鄙夷。统筹一边尽量委婉地转述情况，一边讪笑着打圆场，说老师你别往心里去，不识好歹的科班生咱见得不少了，象牙塔里待久了没受过社会毒打，真当演艺圈是他们课外实践的干净无菌主题乐园呢。

白岩笑了笑，没说什么，当天还有其它工作要忙，他很快坐上车走了。之后直到杀青白岩也没再来探班，鹤房汐恩的名字倒是躺进了他手机置顶那条备忘录里。杀青宴当晚白岩本来没空，按原计划他要跟最新一任露水情缘吃完分手饭，但计划赶不上变化，白岩最后鸽了那顿饭，安慰性质地给人多买了几件礼物。可惜鹤房也不清楚Ruki老师拨冗出席是卖了他多大的面子，白岩的酒都还没敬到这桌来，他自己先不识好歹地喝晕了头。

酒席还没散，白岩就揽着鹤房去跟导演道别，说人我带走了，结果去停车场的一路都走得异常艰难。鹤房毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他肩膀上，呼吸又湿又热，走路东倒西歪使不上劲。情形很像黑魔仙念错了咒语，弄来了一头笨手笨脚的召唤兽，帮不上半点忙，还尽给人添麻烦。

白岩屈尊纡贵地把人扛回家，一开始他也有点生气，不过情况在两人睡过之后立刻雨过天晴。眼下白岩竟然挺有耐心地等着自己把自己摔下床的鹤房回过神来，这待遇真不是谁都有的，硬要比较的话，之前那些男孩们甚至没有一个真正踏进了白岩家的大门。

“想好该跟我说啥了吗？”他问鹤房。这人正忙着对红肿的脑门进行冰敷处理，露出龇牙咧嘴非常狰狞的表情。

冰袋也是白岩刚才找给他的。鹤房抬眼看了下白岩，很轻很快地说了句，谢谢你哦。

真就这个啊，白岩眯起眼睛，不是我的粉丝吗？发生了这种事情，为什么你看上去也没有多么兴奋。

他注意到对方露出个有点复杂的表情。

“呃——”冰袋正在室温下缓缓融化，鹤房低头瞪着那一小滩水渍，“关于那个，给我点时间消化一下。”

不知道为什么，他的声音变得越来越小。

“也理解一下我的心情？Ruki老师在今天之前对我来说都像是女神那样闪闪发光的二点五次元人物——”

“以为是高不可攀的女神，没想到真人是性别男、爱好男、过分热衷于年轻肉体的我这样的家伙？”白岩打断了他，“有什么话都可以直说，汐恩，你是不是有点怕我？”

鹤房避开了注视，眼神定在木地板的花纹不吭声，白岩就知道他猜对了。

“为什么害怕？”白岩忍不住叹气，“讨厌就拒绝，你不会听信了那些某某老师动动手指就会有新的倒霉蛋被封杀的没脑子传言吧？”

他不出所料地看到鹤房张了张嘴，作欲言又止状。

“原来真有人会信的，”白岩感慨道，“我不会逼人去干不喜欢的事，目前为止的几段关系也都是两厢情愿。话又说回来，虽然你大概没印象，但昨晚你自己明明就挺主动的。”

他还是不说话比较好。此话一出，鹤房不得不拿抱枕盖住迅速泛红的面颊，咚一声仰倒在地板上。

“救命，这不是真的，”鹤房肉眼可见郁闷得想死，“以前每次爆出老师情感方面的花边新闻我都第一时间出现在反造谣一线，天知道现在——”

“现在你就在风暴正中心哦？”白岩笑得停不下来，“不是挺有趣的吗？小说都不敢写的事，眼下成真了。”

白岩是名副其实的大忙人，没有很多空余时间可以在家消耗，当天中午他还有饭局，遂把消化不良的鹤房晾在那，自己出门去了。临行前他拿鹤房手机添加了自己的账号，说有事可以联系他，同时完全做好了鹤房对此不予理睬的心理准备，没想到饭吃到一半，手机就嗡地震了起来。鹤房真的发来了消息，内容却是白岩怎么也没想到的。

不好意思，我有点饿了，鹤房打字问，能泡你柜子里的泡面吗？

家里储物柜具体有什么白岩也不知道，这属于生活助理包办的范畴，至于助理认为老板家需要囤泡面的理由，白岩就更是摸不着头脑。

想泡什么泡什么吧，白岩在席间回复了他，别把地板也泡了就行。

等饭吃得差不多了，白岩才意识到有哪儿不太对，往常像这种情况他会帮忙叫米其林或者黑珍珠外送，但方才他也说不清为啥被鹤房带进了垃圾速食品的沟里。

散场的时候白岩又拨了语音回去，问现在还饿吗，用不用带点吃的回来，结果发现鹤房比意料中还要好养活。从高级餐厅出来的白岩径直摆驾B1层，破天荒地加入超市速食区长龙，买了份平民料理土豆沙拉。

到家一推门，正撞上鹤房在玄关换鞋，鹤房抬头看到了白岩手里拿的东西，动作僵持住，场面就变得有点滑稽。他又穿上了那套直接从片场被拉到酒席间的戏服，昨晚它们被白岩丢洗衣机里搅过一遍，还没来得及烘干，一定潮得很。白岩想不明白他急着开溜的理由。

还吃吗？白岩扬了扬手里的盒子，不吃我扔了。

鹤房目不转睛盯着他的手指，你别、别浪费。

白岩说，要吃还是要走，你想清楚。

鹤房瞬间就做出了选择，站起来把门合上了。

不走了，他语气异常坚定，然后一屁股在餐桌旁坐了下来。

白岩心里冷哼一声，生气之外更多的是好笑。按他拥有的常识判断，靠钞票和资源置换能搞定绝大多数小男孩，只有鹤房是靠吃食起作用的例外，他也不知道这是碰上多么稀有的小概率事件。

鹤房进食的状态很有些浑然忘我，白岩在桌对面两手托腮地看了一会，觉得这人有种吃什么都能让人觉得很香的奇异本事。他问鹤房，不考虑发展个吃播副业吗，感觉你能借此一炮而红的几率还挺大的。

不了吧，鹤房抹抹嘴，没忍住还打了个嗝，我还是比较想靠演戏走红。

白岩一愣，又有点想笑。鹤房穿着价钱不超过三位数的戏服夹克，背后印着的夜露死苦字样已经开始剥落掉色，满脑子做着一番主役戏剧梦，看上去并没意识到面前就有捷径可走。

“想演戏吗，我可以帮上忙的，”白岩观察着鹤房的表情，“有些事情你是真不知道还是假不知道？”

“我当然知道啊！”鹤房大声回应，“实话实说吧，他们是不是都因为这个才愿意和你在一起的？”

这种问法其实挺伤人的，好在白岩不很介意。他坦率地点头，是又怎么样呢？

“那样你岂不是有点惨，”鹤房的眉毛在瞬间耷拉成一个同情的角度，“每一段感情都变成利益交换，意思就是直到现在，你都没有被谁单纯地爱过吧？”

但白岩一点也不想要被小自己六七岁的家伙怜悯。鹤房还在读大四，二十一都没满，白岩想，他对爱情能有多少靠谱的理解。

被爱也挺惨的，白岩纠正他，爱可太沉重了。

鹤房露出一个恍然大悟的表情，问，这是不是你近几年不太写爱情向剧本的原因？明明最早是因为青春校园剧成名的。

艺术源于生活，这话有它的道理。白岩拿手指点了点桌面。生活里完全没有的东西，硬要写的结果多半是费力不讨好。

就是缺爱的意思嘛，鹤房模仿起白岩讲话的句式，很想谈恋爱吗？我可以帮上忙的。

这下白岩不得不闭嘴收声，鹤房讲话方式直球到诡异，白岩满脸严肃地同他对视了几秒。

你有很大可能会为此后悔。过了一会，白岩才开口警告他。你确定要试试？

鹤房完全不避讳他的目光，说，试试就试试。在说话同时，笑起来的眼睛弯成讨人喜欢的弧度，白岩遗憾地意识到世界原来上真有自己往树上撞的蠢兔子。

不过，在接住鹤房抛出的橄榄枝之际，白岩也很难预料，这回的亲密关系要比以往每段都劳心费力。症结在于鹤房，按他本人说法，正因为以恋人为前提，所以绝对不想被误会成是单纯钱色交易的关系。

鉴于你过往的名声都已经那样了，鹤房说，那就严格避免让人引起误会的举动。

出于这样的诉求，哪怕是每周末大学生群体的放风时间，白岩的车甚至都开不进校门里去。

“开车来又怎么了，”白岩百思不得其解，“我也不是每周末都这么有空。”

鹤房连连摇头，露出不赞成的表情：“太显眼了，一般哪有人会开这种车来接人。”

“这里是电影学院，没错吧？”白岩指着校门，“同等价位的车也好，地位显赫的人也好，在你们学校门口见得还少吗？”

“你观察还挺仔细，”鹤房皱着眉头顿了顿，“但我们跟他们又不一样，你明白我的意思吧？”

在鹤房的坚持下，周末两人回家的模式逐渐演变成鹤房在前骑自行车，白岩的豪车挂着最低档，跟在他后头慢慢溜达，场面说实话挺奇特，白岩甚至觉得这让本意低调的两人变得更加瞩目了。

狗仔跟了我好几个礼拜，有天中午白岩这样告诉鹤房。周中鹤房都住宿舍，白岩除了各类商务洽谈还有赶不完的稿，要碰面并不容易。今次会面地点是校外奶茶店，两人都戴着帽子口罩，讲话声音压到最低，难得见一面生生弄出了特务接头的架势。

早说过你太显眼吧？鹤房耸耸肩，最近就连学校里也开始有传言，说Ruki不满足勾搭圈内人，魔爪已经伸向了在校生之类的。

好冤噢，白岩想，明明他对科班生没任何特殊偏好，可是谁让鹤房的身份确实还是学生。区别于先前每一次，这段和鹤房的关系并未被白岩在交际圈内大肆宣扬。他从前都没谈过这样秘密的地下恋，之前杀青宴在场的那些可能是唯一知情人，但具体到男孩姓甚名谁的层面，根本没人觉得重要。

“真烦人，我讨厌每次见面都得像这样，”哪怕隔着无纺布，鹤房气得哼哼的表情还是很生动。“难得的独处时间，他们打算跟到什么时候？”

其实没有很大关系，白岩想，单纯这种跟车很难取得实质性发现。毕竟谁能想到重点狩猎目标根本不是被藏在了哪扇车门后，而是从始至终就在眼前的非机动车道上堂而皇之地飞驰呢？

但看到鹤房因为约会被打搅而生气的反应，白岩还是觉得挺享受的。他抬起两根手指帮鹤房推了推下滑的口罩，说，乖一点吧，我当然会保护好你，但你也得懂得保护自己才行。

上半学期结束鹤房开始放新年假，期间终于搬进了白岩家。天气一冷变得不适合出门，他们花很多时间呆在室内，主要活动是打游戏和上 床。白岩动作游戏打得很烂，不得不好言好语央求鹤房带飞，到床上情形完全颠倒过来，这个意义上形成某种奇妙的互补。鹤房一方面主动挑衅热情索吻黏人得过分，一方面因为怕疼容易黑脸非常难伺候，白岩经常分不清到底是养了只小猫还是小狗，但捉弄鹤房挺好玩，他反正乐在其中，偶尔会希望这段关系尽可能长久地延续。

“你的恶趣味未免太多了，”鹤房有一回忍不住抱怨，“床笫之间非要听人叫老师是什么癖好。”

白岩很无辜地摊手：“这也怪我吗，是汐恩自己不愿意开口叫Ruki的。”

“因为叫笔名很奇怪，”鹤房实在无法理解，“氛围一下就变成在超现实主义春梦里跟暗恋多年的纸片人上床，不觉得出戏吗？”

结果白岩摇了摇头，挺认真地说了句，其实不止是笔名。

他俩现在是并排在床上侧躺的姿势，浑身基本啥也没穿。白岩睡在靠墙的里侧，一边手掌贴紧鹤房袒露的背部，指尖在靠近后颈的位置划了几下。

全名写法是“白岩瑠姫”——他在书写同时小声解说——Ruki确实就是我本名的发音。

可这明显是女生的名字，鹤房反手抓住白岩的指节，逼问道，长得漂亮的家伙果然都擅长撒谎，你是不是觉得骗我特别有意思？

白岩气得猛戳他后腰，有什么必要骗你，我的真名哪怕在业界也是绝密情报，总共没几个人知道，你就不要得了便宜还卖乖了。

鹤房听他这样讲，窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，变成了面朝白岩躺着的姿势。

所以是确实向我开诚布公了一个秘密？鹤房眯起眼睛，那礼尚往来，你也可以得到一个我的秘密。

白岩默默露出个无懈可击的微笑，同他保持对视，这个距离下，鹤房一下靠过来的鼻息吹得他睫毛很痒。

类似于你其实是外星人之类的情报？这算什么呀，我早知道了。

鹤房隔着被子往他小腿肚踹了一脚。

没在跟你开玩笑。

白岩眨了眨眼不说话。鹤房突然提高声音，顿了顿才接道，虽然看上去很难相信，但这还是我第一次的恋爱，你是我第一个喜欢的人。

一级警报拉响了，白岩想。这句话的威力等同于冥冥中一口降妖伏魔的金钟从天而降，将他严丝合缝地钉在了原地。他一时只觉头脑发晕，自己都不知道张嘴说了些什么。

那我也差不多吧，白岩回应道，虽然看上去很难相信，汐恩也是我第一个喜欢的人。

他听见鹤房短促地笑了一声，说，哼，我就知道。

在月光也透不进来的暗处，鹤房的眼睛亮得他心里发慌。白岩感受到眼皮和心脏比赛一样狂跳，隐隐觉得情况变麻烦了。

同居生活持续到二月底，鹤房恢复了住校，但他实际住在宿舍的时间依旧有限，试镜跑了大半个月，才终于进了新组。前两天白岩接到电话，鹤房兴高采烈地跟他通报，这回混上了男六号，和女主有零散的对手戏。周末回去他把剧本也拿给白岩看了看，得到了意料之中“不怎么样”的评价。

“这样的本子一看就卖不出去,”白岩说得很直白，“你演它就是浪费时间。”

鹤房有点不服气地瞪着他，说就知道你眼光高，但我只是个没出道的新人，积累经验才是正经事，怎么可能一步登天。

“很难想象这个班底能带给你什么有益的指导，”白岩扫了眼制片团队，“不好的拍摄习惯反而会带去坏影响，你这样真不如回学校多上几节课。”

鹤房说不行，我实践学分要是不修满，过几个月岂不是毕不了业了，而且起点低一些很正常吧，我也问过了其他同学自己去跟组的情况，多数甚至连讲台词的机会都没有。

演到好本子的捷径不是没有，白岩早提议过，可以料想地被鹤房一口否决掉，理由是不想两人关系因此被摆上台面，遭到恶意揣测。白岩没法直接塞人，只能答应了鹤房帮参谋剧本。而现在他终于意识到，至少在目前阶段，这完全是多此一举的环节。

不过有件事倒是凑巧，鹤房正式接到进组通知，白岩才发现这剧第一阶段的拍摄地点，就在他新项目的隔壁片场。于是假借探班之便，白岩隔三差五就去片场晃悠一圈。新剧导演因此深受感动，哪里想到白岩口头相当热络地跟人寒暄，心里想着全然另一回事。

白岩潜入隔壁片场时也没提前跟鹤房打过招呼，很快他发现这样不太妥，因为鹤房是那种确实藏不住事的类型。白岩前脚离开保姆车，后脚就隔着几条摄影机摇臂，对上了鹤房直溜溜的目光。他刚要比出噤声的手势，下一秒却被导弹一样发射过来的鹤房精准地撞了个满怀。

“跑这么快干嘛，有鬼在后面撵你吗？”白岩好笑地叉着腰，“one take过了没有，这算翘班吧？”

他话还没说完，被鹤房张开双臂来了个熊抱，快乐的神情生动得不得了。

“等一上午了都没轮到我，”鹤房一笑就露出那颗不规则的下牙，“不过没人告诉过我等戏还能等来男朋友。”

白岩眉毛不受控制地跳了跳，印象里他至少有五年没被人用这个称呼指代过，他故意问鹤房，你现在又不介意被人看到了？

“片场人那么多，谁会注意一个没有姓名的男六号，”鹤房满不在乎地挥手，“何况我这样更像追星成功的粉丝吧？鹤房是Ruki老师的狂饭，这也是剧组大家早就知道的情报。”

但白岩还是收起笑脸，叫他在片场更谨慎，不动声色地拉开了两人的距离。制片和导演这时都过来跟白岩寒暄了几句，因为接近饭点，非要留他一起吃顿饭。白岩没推脱掉，指了指稍远处鹤房的方位，提议说主创团队不引见一下吗，听说有位是我粉丝，要不就一起吧。

这次午餐成为明面上两人有交集的开端，之后再来串门也会更说得通些，这是白岩的考量，不过鹤房似乎未参透一顿饭的重大意义，餐桌上的交谈他基本插不进话，端着碗埋头扒饭好像很老实的样子，只有白岩才知道桌板之下没人瞧见的地方，鹤房根本一秒都没安分过。

离席的时候两人挺有默契地落了大部队一截距离，白岩拽住鹤房，借着旁人看不见的角度，带点威慑意味地屈膝顶了下对方屁股。

“胆子太大了吧，”白岩恨恨地跟他咬耳朵，“请问我浑身上下还有哪里是你不敢摸的？”

鹤房笑嘻嘻地回头看他一眼，比想象中还要理直气壮。

“我喜欢什么就做什么了，”鹤房说，“而且你看上去也挺喜欢的，为什么不少说点违心的话呢。”

近段时间他这种恃宠而骄到有些无法无天的态度挺让白岩头疼的，情形相比之前去学校接鹤房的时候，完全颠倒过来。就像所有二十出头的年轻男孩，完全陷入感情的鹤房汐恩无现接近于一颗不可控的炸弹，很难想象他会因为一时心血来潮做出什么事来。

白岩语重心长说，这样下去我都可以起诉你职场性骚扰了，如果真的想当大明星，总不能这点自制力都没有。

但是一旦把话说得严厉些，他又会立刻接收到对方好像林中幼兽踩进了捕兽夹那样非常受伤的眼神。鹤房长了双让人印象深刻的眼睛，他明显擅长利用这点优势令任何人心软。

知道了，鹤房难得低眉顺目道，我会老实反省改正。

口头保证是一回事，实际上他可能既没反省也无意改正。白岩在时隔一个半月受邀出席某大型颁奖礼之际，很快就验证了这个猜想。

邀请函是提前一礼拜寄到工作室的，白岩去年的一部刑侦片收获三项提名，其中还包括最佳编剧。消息出来社内上下一片欢腾，白岩是历届编剧组候选人中唯一的20代，榜上有名本身已经是巨大的胜利。主办方给足面子，从未公开露脸的Ruki也破天荒地答应亲自出席。但谁也没想到驱车赶往会场的颁奖礼当天，路面状况会拥堵到险些错过入场的地步。

经纪人的手机眼看着要被打爆，白岩划拉着导航自行评估，剩下路程得有好几公里，就他三件套加硬底皮鞋的行头而言，是个比较尴尬的徒步距离。这时有后排的车辆开始狂按喇叭，白岩不堪其扰地抬头，后视镜里映出一台机车，上面载着个高挑的人影，挥手动作有种莫名熟悉的幅度。

汽车驶过路口陷入新一轮拥堵，白岩示意司机靠边，车门一推开，溜得比兔子还快。经纪人都没来得及问他去哪，就见到左手边飞出辆机车一眨眼间绝尘而去，留下轰鸣声震得人半天回不过神。

“还有十分钟入场了，”白岩单手扣上鹤房丢过来的头盔，风刮得太狠，他不得不扯着嗓子问话，“认识路吗，我开个导航？”

鹤房切了一声，说不用，带妹兜风还看导航丢不丢人。

白岩伸手掐他，话说清楚，到底谁才是妹？人是我的，车也是我的，铁的事实不要不服气。

但鹤房还是很不服气，具体表现在他示威般给车提了一档，飚得更快了。

冷风一下子灌得很猛，白岩给冻得一个激灵。鹤房是在本月初重新搬回来和白岩同住的，看他现在一副游刃有余的架势，天知道此前偷偷摸摸溜出去练手多少回。白岩心惊胆战地揪住对方外套，高喊着怎么回事，这也太快了，先前我都怎么骑都没上过这速度，你行不行啊？

男人不能说自己不行，鹤房的声音在风里轻飘飘的，你的水平怎么跟我相提并论，哈雷都被你骑成小电驴。

白岩气极反笑，我是小心驶得万年船，安全第一很难理解吗？我目前还不想跟你同归于尽。

鹤房突然就像卡壳一样沉默了几秒，过了会才说，那怎么办嘛，我目前挺想跟你同归于尽。

白岩张了张嘴无言以对，他想不明白为什么隔着这么厚的头盔还是会感觉到面上一热，为缓解尴尬，一巴掌拍在了鹤房后颈的位置。

知道了，白岩说，好好看路，别老看我了。

好好看路的最终结果是他们抵达会场实际仅耗时五分钟。鹤房摘掉头盔捋了把打湿的前发，一副想被表扬又不愿意明说的样子，白岩看着心里一动，两人借着入口处岗亭阳伞的遮蔽，抓紧时间黏糊了一阵。亲亲摸摸进行到双方都有点喘不上气的程度，鹤房脑内警钟大作，退后一步强行叫了暂停，随后故作潇洒状，转身跨上车，留下白岩哭笑不得地站在门口，兀自整理被他抓得乱七八糟的西装三件套。

颁奖前后持续三小时，出乎意料又情理之中地，白岩真拿下了编剧奖，被叫到名字之际，本人还有点大梦方醒的恍惚。首次公开露面的最年轻编剧奖得主，这是任何媒体都不会甘心错过的噱头，白岩捧着奖杯，从舞台转场采访区，刚一推开门，发现闪光灯几乎把门厅照成白昼。娱记们抓住时机连珠炮般进攻，白岩哪怕眼前发花，还得滴水不漏地进行应对。

采访期间有提问打探后续新作规划，白岩说新本子已经在筹拍阶段，会重新挑战恋爱主题的青春校园题材，大家不要嫌我炒冷饭。此话一出，马上有记者嗅出八卦的气息，追问白岩此番回归爱情主题，是不是从新恋情里摄取了灵感，方不方便透露更多信息。

白岩摆出那种无懈可击的笑容反问，是吗，我又有新恋情了？我自己怎么都不知道。

采访画面是实时放送的，白岩回到住处的时候发现鹤房正开着电视看这段回放。他靠着沙发扶手坐下，习惯性想揉对方发顶，结果手才伸到一半，鹤房头也不回地朝旁闪了闪，以一个挺生硬的动作躲掉了白岩的触碰。

白岩只好来到鹤房面前位置，蹲了下来。

怎么了啊，他轻声问鹤房，在生气吗？

其实白岩隐约能猜到怎么回事，事实证明他猜得八九不离十。鹤房不是偏好冷战的类型，一旦感到不满，他会当即表达出来。

“我不明白，这样也是在保护我吗？”

鹤房提问方式很跳跃，开场白都懒得交代，但白岩立刻理解了他的意思。

“所有回答都是基于临场作出的判断，”白岩说，“目前我也没有想到比守口如瓶更妥当的做法。”

“当然，当然，”鹤房忙不迭点头，“只要有‘都是为了保护你’这种漂亮话作为前提，你想怎么圆都行。”

“汐恩希望我怎么做？”白岩问，“在镜头前开诚布公？说我确实有新一任交往对象，对方是还在读书的学生，表演专业，俳优志向，有人亲眼见过我们在庆功宴上看对眼，当晚人就被我带回了家——这些经过在娱记笔下会变成什么样，你心里没有数吗？”

鹤房没有马上回话。白岩注意到他搓了把脸，开始机械性地揉眼睛，眼眶已经有一点泛红。

“真的把话说清楚，就不会被人乱解读了，”鹤房坚持道，“但说清楚的前提是‘说’，为什么会软弱到连第一步都迈不出去。”

白岩也很坚持，摇头道：“时机不对，场合也不合适。”

“是这样吗？”鹤房突然短促地笑了一下，“还不如直截了当告诉我，你所谓正确的时机和场合，其实永远都不会到来。”

至此对话很难再推进下去，白岩下意识回避酝酿争吵的气氛，站起身走去阳台。“变麻烦了”的预感已经在应验，他下意识去摸打火机，但烟才刚点上就被搅乱计划。

鹤房靠在门边，一手紧紧捏着从白岩指尖夺下的香烟，白岩被迫回头望向他，鹤房脸色实在说不上好看。

“上礼拜说戒掉了不良生活习惯的是谁啊？”鹤房一字一顿道，“果然还是在骗我。”

让文艺工作者完全不沾烟酒是很荒唐的愿望，白岩心虚地摸了摸鼻子。这大半个月他在为新本子做最后的修缮冲刺，熬夜的情况变得非常多。白岩懂得未雨绸缪，得益于与鹤房日渐亲密的关系，他正处于能把恋爱主题写好的最佳状态。白岩对此异常珍惜，因为既不知道能延续多久，也不知道一旦生变，想要再次被爱眷顾得是多久以后的事。

“抱歉，但是老实说，戒不掉，”白岩不得不承认，“成瘾性的东西都很难戒。”

活生生的人就更难戒断了。他暗地想着，没有讲出口去。

“戒不掉这种话，不还是个借口吗？”

鹤房反问完，白岩根本没来得及说什么，就看见对方就着他先前点燃的烟头，冒冒失失地猛吸一大口。

“咳——我、我给你做个示范，行不行？”

鹤房存着示威的本来意图，结果因为经验匮乏，呛得话也讲不清。白岩脸上难得一点笑意都没有，他不由分说地掰开了鹤房的手指，将罪魁祸首一下丢得老远。

“不行，”他掐住鹤房的肩膀，凑得很近，问话的声音像在敲打一块又冷又硬的金属薄片，“伤害自己是你报复他人的方式吗？真的很幼稚。”

鹤房咳得整张脸通红，讲不了完整的句子，只能恨恨地瞥了他一眼。

“我知道你一时半会冷静不下来，因为我也是，”白岩缓慢摇头道，“我大概比你更需要一段时间好好想想。”

想什么呢，想怎样分开才够快刀斩乱麻绝不拖泥带水吗。鹤房梗着脖子一声也没吭，但白岩就是能从他脸上读出这样的内容。

露出这种眼神真挺伤人的，白岩想，何况这人是鹤房，意识到这点足以令痛感指数级膨胀。

当天稍晚时候，鹤房连夜搬出了白岩家。几乎甩到脸上的逐客令没有几个人受得了，从打包行李的效率来看，鹤房大概一秒也不想在此多待。白岩旁观了全过程，脸上瞧不出什么如愿的意思。也许因为在他预想中，今夜不应该这样收场——得奖是天大的好事，白岩从枪短炮的刺探里解脱出来，鹤房会第一个冲上来恭喜他，然后他们用随便什么方式庆祝狂欢一整个晚上——恋人之间的庸常俗夜，不应该是这样的吗？但这个可能性看似自然而然，结果就是没有成真。

新科编剧赏得主的新作顺利立项，不久开始张罗建组。白岩转发了选角广告，表面措辞轻描淡写，实则内心充斥着难以言明的小九九。官宣头三两天，白岩基本每隔几小时都要摸出手机检查私聊视窗。意料之中地，鹤房没来找过他，但听说最后还是踩着甄选期死线，给导演组递了个人材料。

白岩最近还是忙，试镜不能亲自到场，跟选角导演沟通需求的时候，顺便提了一嘴在意的候选人。鹤房汐恩对导演来说是个闻所未闻的名字，忍不住好奇地跟白岩打听，这位怎么了？

白岩表示，正好是我认识的人，这回要试男一号。

导演翻出鹤房的简历看了看，感慨此人胆子大，没毕业的新人竞争这个位置，各方面都很难占优势。

我知道竞争激烈，但是也有必须选他的理由，白岩客气的态度里透着点强硬，可以的话，请多留意一下。

试镜陆续进行了大半个月，主役初步敲定下来。初版名单也递到了一份到白岩处征询意见，他盯着看了看，很快笑了一下。

白岩说，我没意见，现在是什么流程了？

助理说，法务在找演员经纪人聊合同细则，顺利的话这个月可以开机。

白岩垂着眼，非常漂亮的手指落在鹤房名字附近点了点，这位不是还没经纪人吗，还是我去联系他吧。

当晚，白岩时隔数周拨通了鹤房的手机，这串数字他早都能背下来，但说不清为什么按错了个别号码。白岩想，因为我在紧张，这确实是小概率事件。他重新拨号，这回嘟声响到第三下，电话就被接通了。

“早上好中午好晚上好，在下鹤房，有何贵干？”

已经是凌晨了，鹤房被铃声吵醒，因为太困，语气听起来毫不设防。

“恭喜你，”白岩公事公办道，“上礼拜的试镜通过了，这周找个方便的时间过来签约吧。“

听筒那边原本窸窸窣窣的动静一时都止住了，电话是拿新卡拨的，但鹤房显然认出了白岩的声音。

“……谢谢，”鹤房有点迟疑地开口道，“难以置信，但是谢谢。”

他甚至倒抽一口气，白岩猜测他掐了自己一把，以验证是否白日做梦。

“不至于这点信心都没有吧，”白岩说，“选角导演说角色契合得仿佛为你量身打造。”

“他这么说的？”鹤房很敏感地追问，“是不是因为你和他说过什么？”

白岩反击道：“你是希望我说点什么吗？”

“我只希望你不是在骗我，”鹤房说，“愚人节也好，大冒险也好，习惯性撒谎也好——抱歉确认这么多次，主要我好像挺容易被你骗到的。”

汐恩，白岩叫他名字，停顿片刻才说，这个说法伤害到我了。

他挺意外地听到鹤房笑了一下。

“伤害到你是这么轻而易举的事吗，我还是第一次知道。”

白岩觉得没趣，很想换个话题，随后意识到好像没什么可聊的。但他也舍不得挂，他不挂对面鹤房也不挂，场面一时就这样僵持住了。

夜晚到了这个点，到处都很安静，听筒那端的呼吸声基本是唯一的动静。白岩对这种响动非常熟悉，合上眼睛难免有鹤房就躺在旁边的错觉。

但这也是不好的，白岩想，他还是阻止不了自身陷入戒断反应的怪圈。也许他上回确实应该干脆利落地结束，而不是提出无用多余的“冷静”。因为一时心软，他篡改了习以为常的亲密关系模式，眼下只能自食恶果。

“喂，”过了好一阵，鹤房突然出声问，“你睡着了吗？”

现在远没到四点，白岩看了眼表，没有吭声。

那就姑且当你睡着了，万一你还醒着，就当作我在讲梦话……因为在有任何一方清醒的情况下，这种话绝对都说不出口。

他听到鹤房开始自说自话，声音越来越小。

但我现在很想你，这也是真的。

白岩的新剧在一个半月后公开了主役名单，通过媒体同步放出的还有定妆照。鹤房是五番内唯一陌生面孔，剧照造型讨喜，消息一经放出，就受到极大关注。白岩在招商会议间隙刷到鹤房发了新动态，截了张自己大名出现在热门趋势的图，附一串龇牙咧嘴的emoji。白岩顺手给他按了赞，回复框里打了半天字，最后留下句没有太多解读空间的“恭喜”，很快被淹没在一堆苟富贵勿相忘的亲友留言里。

本剧主演早在上月底秘密进组，鹤房戏份吃重，又是新人，每天收工都挺晚。大半夜的，白岩一边鼓捣胶囊咖啡机，一边眼看着手机疯狂弹气泡，提示您的特别关注@bonbon1211当前在线，忙着逐条回复动态下的留言。说是逐条回，其实不完全准确，白岩很快发现，他早上留的那则就被鹤房有意无意地跳过了。

隔周周末，白岩抽空去了趟片场，在停车场附近看见有三两成群的女孩子，被安保拦在场地封锁线外。白岩问岗亭值班，这都是群演？值班安保说不是，是粉丝，好几个都是来看鹤房的。

白岩点点头，没觉得特别惊讶，主演资源能给新人带去多少加成他大概有数，只是这一回实际效果比预想还要显著。他站在摄制组外沿默默看了一会，稍后导演带着几个主创迎上来，往他身前围了一圈，开始逐个招呼引见。

鹤房自然也在其中，他今天穿着一身学兰，头顶还别着造型用的小夹子。白岩不动声色地跟所有人握过一轮手，眼神没往任何一处多作停留，脑子里却全是鹤房一动不动盯着他看的样子，说不出原因地，他被这眼神看得胃疼。

寒暄完毕，白岩去休息室等制片过来开小会，在门口撞到要进隔间补妆的鹤房。走廊空间不宽敞，他往左挪鹤房也往左挪，白岩觉得瞎较劲挺没意义，主动揽住了鹤房的肩膀。

有话要说？他眨眨眼，把鹤房让进房间内。

鹤房整个人歪歪斜斜地靠在门框上，问，不是说忙得很，为什么突然来这了。

我探班我的男主角难道还要挑日子，白岩近距离地打量了一番鹤房的扮相，忍不住感慨，这个角色还真是很适合你。

但是鹤房突然不讲话了，他的视线在白岩脸上缓慢游移，过了一会才开口。

年初的时候，家里找人帮我算过一卦，说我今年事业运好，会遇到了不得的贵人。

鹤房说话还是有点没头没脑。白岩盯着他脸颊上的一颗小痣，等待着下文。

现在看来说的就是你吧？得到这个角色，完全是托你的福，鹤房说，妄想靠自己争取，其实还是天方夜谭。

白岩皱着眉打断他，为什么这么说？

鹤房眼神垂下去，不知道具体看着哪，语速很慢地继续讲，所有人都说被Ruki老师提携是荣幸，这个我也知道，所以之前你根本没必要编那种漂亮话哄骗我。

白岩反应过来了，片场人多耳杂，不少风言风语，鹤房肯定是听到了什么。

不为言论所累是公众人物必修的一课，白岩摇头道，你听太多“其他人怎么说”了，但其实没必要什么都听。

鹤房学着他摇了摇头。

比起听别人说了什么，我更讨厌的是“什么也不能说”的状态——你能理解这个意思吗？

白岩升起某种不太好的预感，什么意思？

下一秒，他毫无心理准备地被鹤房摁在了门板上，颧骨相撞，嘴唇牙齿互相挤压，口腔内很快尝到渗血的味道。有一瞬间白岩在想，鹤房的接吻技巧怎么会这么长时间没有任何一点长进，随即反应过来，眼下第一要务是叫停这完全不合时宜的行动。

就是这个意思，鹤房说。他比白岩反应更快地后撤了一步，同时试图让眼神显得绝对凶狠，但白岩还是从中解读出了一层飘来荡去的委屈情绪。

毕业汇演的入场券，我应该很早就发给你过，鹤房最后说，明晚的演出，请你一定到场，行不行？

傍晚白岩从片场离开，看见被拦在场外的那些年轻女孩还在蹲守。碰巧有探班媒体对她们感兴趣，给了采访镜头，于是一拥而上围着收音麦抒发爱意。白岩在等待发车的间隙留神听了几秒，她们当中确实有冲着鹤房来的。期间娱记问了句为什么喜欢鹤房，有人回答说因为长得好看，感觉他会有很好很光明的未来。

之后车发动起来，更多外面的响动就听不见了。白岩在到家后重新打开了私人邮箱，又看到了那封已经躺了好几个礼拜的入场券。凌晨打电话的那天晚上，鹤房偷偷摸摸表示了很想念他，隔天白天就付诸行动，发邮件邀请白岩参加汇报演出。表演系每年毕业大戏都不会公开售票，到场观众除了校内师生就是媒体和圈内人士。鹤房分到的角色是个挺有记忆点的反派，白岩先前嘱咐过他好好表现，业内多少双眼睛都在看着，机会难得。而鹤房一副心事重重的样子，附和着说了句是啊，机会难得。

现在白岩回想起这段对话，眼皮终于开始不受控制地乱跳。他闭一闭眼，脑海里就涌进来很多画面，每一张都有鹤房的参与，最近一件就发生在今天下午，白岩结束制片会议，路过外景场地时，正巧赶上在拍一条鹤房的特写。导演把鹤房叫到场边，说你情绪不对，试着想象镜头是女主角的脸，你爱着她这个人的绝大部分，痛恨她的小部分，这个人给你带去过非常多快乐，但也有一些新鲜建立的痛苦，现在你们久别重逢，你会用什么样的眼神注视她呢？

白岩站立的位置恰好就在摄像机后，哪怕隔着两排轨道，鹤房还是一抬眼就能看见他。导演喊了开拍，演员需要迅速进入情绪，白岩下意识要抽身离开，结果低头瞥了一眼监视器，反被鹤房的眼神钉在原地。

鹤房看的不是镜头，白岩想，他看的是我。接下去鹤房开始张口说台词，白岩被擭住一般无法动弹，从来没有觉得哪一刻像现在这样度秒如年，他在这种直白的注视下心如擂鼓，脑内警钟大作，提防着下一秒自己的名字被鹤房脱口而出。

结果是没有，白岩心有余悸，但还好是没有。他此生都不想再看一次那样的眼神了，在他和鹤房之间不可以真有短效浪漫以外的东西发生。白岩想，而这就是我的那部分义务——不能让轻松愉快的初衷变成某种沉痛的聚合物，它可能变成枷锁、拦路石、满布荆棘的高墙和不可逾越的鸿沟。

白岩是非常聪明的人，怎么会猜不到鹤房计划干什么。鹤房想要的从一开始就没有变过，并且他想得实在很简单，以为明白昭告天下就不会有恶意的捕风捉影。白岩有些绝望地想，只有被保护得太好的小孩才会有这么天真的想法，可他看上去甚至没有做好被闲言碎语所伤的必要准备。

白岩忍受着眼球刺痛，停留在那个页面看了很久，在夜晚的最后，删掉了那封电邮。

电影学院20届的毕业汇演无事终了。白岩隔天早上才见到媒体取材的毕业生合照，几个像素点大的鹤房在各种报道里被特别圈出，介绍说是主演了Ruki新剧的瞩目新人。白岩想，如果是在玩文字冒险，这就是关键选择过后的结局分线之一了，但现实没有设置存档点，他甚至无法看一看另一种可能的世界。

在这以后很长一段时间，鹤房都没再和白岩联络过。鹤房的私人社交账号也在毕业汇演当晚注销掉，新人演员鹤房汐恩的账号取而代之，在经纪团队打理下开始快速增长。有一次白岩打开他本人八百年都懒得亲自登录一回的认证账号，在follower栏见到鹤房的名字，被系统提示是否要添加关注。社媒管理团队收到登录提示，火急火燎给白岩打电话，说建议老师避免一切互动类操作，因为目前Ruki没有关注任何账号，要是手滑破例了会很麻烦。

白岩只能回复说好，我会小心的，我也怕麻烦。

后来还有一回，白岩整理本月读者信箱里的来件，准备装进抽屉的时候，不慎掉落一封在地上。白岩捡起来看了看，信件没有寄件人的署名，字也写得潦草，正文开头打了个歪歪扭扭的问号，问Ruki老师有没有被人欺骗过？然后自问自答说，我就被人骗过好几次，都是同一个人。虽然早知道漂亮的人说的谎也很漂亮，但是真的遇到了，果然还是防不胜防。说烟戒了是假的，漂亮话是假的，不会爽约是假的，喜欢我也是假的，最近和人打听才知道，连名字都是假的。我被知情人笑话，那种一听就是女孩的名字，怎么会骗得到你。不过事实就是，他讲的那些话，真心或者假意，我起初都信以为真了。

像这样把读者来信变成一股脑吐槽的树洞，真的很不好意思，但是最近，我开始经常思考一种糟糕的可能性。因为我也只有这样一颗真心，现在被他虚情假意地骗走了，从此以后，我会不会也只能给他人带去虚情假意的伤害？

白岩翻来覆去阅读这封短信，直到胃痛的感觉再一次地袭击了他。不对，白岩想，事实不完全是他说的那样，比如名字明明是真的，漂亮话也是真的，角色契合度高的原因在于演员本人就是角色原型，这些鹤房都不知道。先前白岩确实骗了他一件事，即鹤房在片场帮人举收音麦的那回，根本不是他们第一次见面，可惜真正意义上的初次会面，多半只在白岩这边留下了印象。

当时情况是大四的白岩在赶毕业设计，采风期间在隔壁县市逛了逛，围观当地高中的马术社训练时，见到了还在读高一的鹤房。鹤房因为入社没多久，还没摸透马的脾气，有个环节要牵马匹绕场一周，鹤房领的那匹总爱朝观众席探头探脑，路过无辜围观群众白岩时，喷了他满脸裹着草腥的湿气。

鹤房一个侧身翻过围栏，忙不迭跑到白岩跟前鞠躬道歉，抬起脸来笑得眉眼弯弯的，这幅表情任谁看了都要瞬间没有脾气。马术社男孩后来成为白岩毕设剧本的主角，这个本子之后又经历了一次扩写，成了剧作者Ruki横空出世的成名作。

时隔数年，作为续作的新剧找到了当年角色原型担当主役，兜兜转转一大圈，故事构成再完满不过的回环。因此现在时机关键，一切都在向绝好的方向发展，白岩想了很久，想了很多遍，最后决定，任何自私的理由都不应该破坏掉美好的可能性。

白岩的新剧不久前也进入了杀青前的冲刺阶段，收到信件的这天傍晚，白岩亲自开车去了片场。刚驶经岗亭，就听见场务举着喇叭喊，下一场拍骑马戏，都准备上马了。白岩降下一小半窗户，远远看见鹤房被差不多年纪的群演簇拥着，不知道聊了什么，人群爆发出了一阵笑声。他们确实好像蓬勃的新生树木，拥有从一切不致死伤痛中痊愈的生命力，看上去都会有很好很光明的未来。

休息时间很快结束，场务上前打板，骑着白马的年轻演员们一下四散跑开，白岩眯着眼，从车窗里持续看了一会，直到完全看不见鹤房的踪影。白岩突然想，当时他是怎么跟他说的？他们会有一段绝对轻松全无后顾之忧的关系，他保证不会有任何人因此受伤。所以这确实就是他想看到的结局了，是吗？是这样吗？

END.


End file.
